


Fighting days

by DragonTavern



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TKS, TKSevents, Tags May Change, The Kingdom of Shipping Christmas in July 2020, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTavern/pseuds/DragonTavern
Summary: For a really rad person! based on the prompt they gave me, not entirely on-track but it was fun to write. This isn't beta'd but we die like men. i am. so tired but it was worth the start of kicking it off
Relationships: Hyouga/Mozu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	Fighting days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



One would have to ask...If you had a chance to get stronger, why not take it?

That's what Mozu was bouncing around in his thoughts, looking through his cell phone outside of the dojo. It was succinct and very clean, colored gray with dark blue accents and a dark blue roof. Styled like a typical dojo you’d see, almost stereotypical really.

Not that he gave a damn how it looked, it was easier to spot against modern buildings that refused to keep the charm.

Turning his phone on vibrate and pocketing it in his jacket, he gives a last look around before he went inside, greeted by the sound of clacking wood. So they were using fakes...Probably doesn’t want anyone suing if they get nicked. Pussies.

The view was of a person with a long, tied up ponytail, oddly shaped scar on their forehead- What he assumed to be a male, was focused and fully thinking he was going to burst a blood vessel, dodges sharp and fluid, but not attacking back.

The other was the assumed owner of the dojo. Short silver-white hair barely reaching past his chin, eye color not worth mentioning- he can’t even see them. That...Would be the owner, as told by his friend Kirisame, she had been here plenty of times before, and he finally bit on getting lessons.

Not getting them out of their focus, he eyed the two for about five minutes, before the one who refused to attack had just fallen to sit down, raising a hand to signal what he assumed to be a stopping point.

The silver-haired one had looked down on him, moving his spear to rest on his side. He said nothing, trekking over to some water bottles and chucking one to the other. It was caught, and he gave a small thank you before downing the entirety of it.

“You need to attack more, during a whole thirty minutes you stood there, taking or dodging most of the hits. Why.”   
  
“I need to get used to your attack patterns, it’s easier to know by viewing, sir.” Getting himself off the floor, he grabbed a towel to wipe some sweat off his face.

“Then you need to watch in a different way. It’s useless to learn my attacks, you probably won’t face me after this.”   
  
As the two chattered on, Mozu felt some twinges of annoyance. One seemed like a prick and the other was too soft, he didn’t really look like he wanted to be here. Tapping his foot a few times on the ground, he called some attention to himself by going over and grabbing one of the weapons laying on the side.   
  
Again, wooden, but he didn’t seem to care all that much. “So you’re the boss, right?”

The silver-hair nodded, “Hyoga. You?” Not one for words it seemed.

“Mozu. I wanted to get some training in, and a friend who comes here pushed me to it. Apparently you got some skill, is that right?”   
  
“...Yes. The first session will be free. Matsukaze, go ahead and sit back.” Not ordering the man to leave, he simply waved him off, causing him to skitter off to the side. The man was rougher with new ones... “Real weapons or fake.”

“Not picky, but I’d prefer real. What’s got this place so special, anyway.”   
  
“A technique from my family. I don’t teach it regularly.” He steps over to get two spears, blades sparkling under the lights. Mozu grinned as he was passed the weapon. “Time limit?”   
  
“Nope. Just until one of us is knocked down.” He seemed way too smug, too  _ overconfident, _ and that was gonna bite him in the ass. Hyoga dealt with these types a lot, so this man was nothing new.

It’s the reason he went harder on those just beginning, really. To see if they’re willing to truly learn and not just add stupidity onto stupidity.

Mozu goes a small distance away, about 4 feet from the center marker, before plucking his phone out of his jacket, and shrugging it off to throw it on a seat a bit off, then throwing the phone onto it. Hyoga in a fluid motion, matching the distance, then faced him. The rules would normally be to start farther back, but again. The other was new.

Hyoga suspected the other of liking close-combat more anyway, so perhaps this would work in his favor.

“Matsukaze, be the starting call.”

“Yes sir.” He grabbed his phone to start a timer ( for himself, just to see how long the man would last ) and then counted. Three, two, one. And pressed the button.

With some forceful bloodlust, Mozu had stepped forward to shove the spear into Hyoga’s abdomen, yes that would quite possibly be a fatal injury, but he was gonna fight as fighting was meant to be, bloody. Hyoga was quick to push himself to the side, the man had a hell of a stance doing that as his first attack.

It seems he had some more skill than imagined.

Mozu had readily blocked some of the attacks forced towards him, dreads flowing with his motions, if anything he seemed like he just wasn’t thinking. Pushing Hyoga’s spear back with his own, then getting a second hand on it to put them in a deadlock position, spears crossed.   
  


The clashing was louder, faster than what he heard before.  _ This was the way fighting was supposed to be. _ Smirking, he put his face a bit closer and had to speak up. “Betcha expected worse from me, huh?” The laugh was deep, as he put more force to try pushing him over.

The other was indeed surprising him, both as an annoyance and as someone who may pose a good fight.

He feels this may have ended up differently, somewhere along the lines.

He can feel that grin on his face and is now wanting to wipe it off. So he digs in his heel and gives a push that knocks the other off-balance, enough for him to switch how he’s holding the spear, pounding his ribs with the blunt end to send him down. The spear is then pointed at his throat, and his chest stepped on with what Mozu can see to be some high-grade military combat boot.

“So you gonna let me up, or are you gonna threaten me sexually.”

“...I’m sorry?”   
  
The confusion and such is broken by Matsukaze, who had stopped the timer and given a bit of a smile. “Well, that was around four minutes. Not bad.”

Pushing the blade away, he hopped up and still seemed way to gloating for the other. “Yeah, I’d love to train more with you, but only if you’re willing to keep up with that pace.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one directing this?”   
  
“I do want to learn, you know. I’m not just here to beat my head against a wall and call it a day.” The stark turn of his voice piqued some curiosity from him, looks can be very deceiving at times. ( He learned from Tsukasa, the one always called a brute, an ape, almost looked at as a prized monster. He’s the sweetest when it comes to family, it’s a reason they get along so great )

“You’ve proved you can handle my power, but you need to learn to shut up.”

“Good thing you don’t know me then.” Is what he says in response, grabbing his weapon that was dropped from the push. “ Should I drop by weekly, or just whenever I’m able…”   
  
“The standard is weekly. If you’re willing to pay more, come by more often.”

“Pulling a hard bargain on me ain’t ya.” He chuckles, stepping over to his jacket to pull out his wallet and get a few hundred yen. “How about we train some more today, I got nothing else to do.”

“...Sure.”

That’s how the next three hours played out, both of them sparring with Matsukaze being the one keeping track. Their longest fight ended at six minutes and forty seconds, where Mozu almost won by foul play ( getting so annoyed he went to punch him, of course failing to make contact ) and then promptly getting his ass kicked.

The shortest was because Mozu had tripped and fallen flat on his face, causing a great spell of annoyance, and some laughter from the one not fighting ( not appreciated, but he laughed it off and said that it happens, so there’s no reason to get pissy on it ).

When Mozu had called it quits, he was covered in sweat and panting from the exertion. He didn’t give himself much of break, Hyoga was looking worse for wear, sitting down and looking the other over.

The silver-haired had asked for water, Mozu giving a snarky comment of him being more tired so  _ he _ should be the one sitting down and not him. But regardless he grabbed two bottles, chucking one towards Hyoga so they could drink and get refreshed.

“You’re still too brash.”

“I know. Trust me, I know.” He points a finger, grabbing Matsukaze’s hoodie before drying himself off with it, ignoring the ‘Please don’t do that’ that is said in response. “If we’re gonna do this, you’re gonna have to deal with it. Never been able to break that, so I work around it as best I can.”

“Stick with me and you’ll break it or get broken.”

“Flirting with me, are ya?”

“I’m concerned now.”

“Good.”

They took a while to relax, absorbing some silence minus their soft panting, the dark-haired seemed to be out of it now that the constant adrenaline flow had simmered down, even seeming a touch dizzy from his slight sway.

After about ten or so some-odd minutes, Hyoga had noticed the other had laid down...And promptly passed out.

That was probably from dehydration. Maybe a bit of blood loss. Who knows. Seeing as he was affiliated with Kirisame ( their matching facial tattoos would be enough of a pointer towards that ) he was just going to text her. Swiping his phone to give her a quick text, he then chucked it down on top of him to look back at the other still in the room.

“You should get back to Ginro.”

“Oh, thanks. I was texting him on/off as you guys were settling down, I’m gonna be seeing him and his brother later.”

“Oh, yeah? Good luck.”   
  
The convo is left at that, Matsukaze taking his leave before Hyoga makes himself something small to eat. This area is his second home, every person coming here something akin to family.

Even Mozu seemed something like a bratty younger sibling. Maybe that’s why he let him train so long, he seemed passionate about learning, after all…

As he was starting to eat, the sound of footsteps made him look over. Kirisame was oddly fast- maybe it’s because it was Mozu. “He’s down there.” He pointed at the body still sprawled out, he hadn’t moved an inch.   
  
She nodded, getting his clothes, and heaving the man up. “Thanks for taking him. He’s been wondering why I come here as often as I do.”   
  
“It’s fine, he was better than I expected. You should drop by together sometime.”

“You want to try us both on, don’t you.”   
  
“Perhaps.”

“I’ll talk to him about it.” After giving him a few extra dollars for his troubles, she walked out, keeping the other steady on her shoulders. If they went on for that long, he probably won’t wake up for dinner...Or breakfast.

Oh well, more for her to have. It wasn’t a difficult trip back, the hard part was opening the door without letting him fall over and onto the floor. Then she unceremoniously dumped him on the couch, along with his clothes. “You’re a pain in the ass.” No response was given, but there wasn’t one needed really. She went off to the kitchen to relax in a thankfully quiet household.

If she’ll get more days like this, even more reason for the other to go. Then comes the question of how often...Ah, she’ll bug him on it once he wakes up.

She’s glad for the peaceful night at least.

-

Morning comes and all is well, Mozu can barely move and when given food he ends up asking for more- five plates later and he’s finally finished, his body crying out to avoid moving as he does so anyway- kicking his legs off and sitting straight up. “Does he leave you that tired after it all?”   
  
“Generally we don’t go until it looks like we had hardcore sex, but you do you.” Her tone is blank-faced, which only gets a red-faced blush and an ‘ _ if anyone were to be exhausted after that it’d be him!’ _

“Yeah right.”

Kirisame had dodged the fork that was sent her way from across the room, almost sighing at how bad his body was acting, she could tell he pushed himself way too far and knows he’s gonna do it again. “Don’t go as hard next time.”

“No promises.”

-

For the next two weeks, the routine was similar to that day. Mozu, a lack of beneficial things to do and lack of people to hang out with, would oftentimes just go to Mozu’s place, throw some money at him, and they’d train for hours.

Their talking was minuscule, weapons talking for them past the small bits of banter from the raven-haired and advice from the silver-haired. It took a lot of time and just as much effort, but Mozu was starting to last longer.

And so were their fights.

Hyoga would still call him brash and tell him that his stance is wrong, he moves too fast, he’s just too close, so on. But he’s seeming to learn that those facts are just part of Mozu’s style. It’s loud and aggressive, full of what he feels like is hatred. 

In fact, near the third week of it all, Hyoga was sensing that Hyoga was starting to get more enraged with each loss that he had gained. Not uncommon either, losing again and again and again, only ever gracing past a win...Someone like him would probably be a danger if this were some alternate time.

His mind thinks of how they’d fight in a land without technology, would it be any different or would Mozu still lose?

As their latest fight was drawing to a close, Mozu had thrown the spear down just as Hyoga was going to attack. The weapon and his movements are immediately halted, and he feels the need to ask what’s going on.

“What is it?”

“Just, need to stop. Thinking too much.” He expects some snarky remark or even a bite back like how Kirisame usually does things- but instead, the other weapon is laid down, and Hyoga is now pointing at the water.

As usual, trying to get him to fetch things. Regardless, he does so, chucking a bottle to him and keeping the other for himself. He was hoping that Hyoga wouldn’t question it further since he had no idea how to answer it himself.

“Unusual for you to quit like that.”

Shit. “Yeah, I probably shouldn’t have come in today. But I didn’t have much else to do.”

“You never seem to have much to do…”

“Because I don’t.”

“Then why don’t you find other things to do?” The man has no end in money, he could throw himself away in drinks or women for a while.

“Have. My brain has just, been on you a lot more lately.”

“...Me, why.”   
  
“I barely know shit about you. I want to know more.” His voice is loud, Mozu has trouble with an inside voice and he sounds angry even still. “We do this so often we may as well.”

“If that would make you happier, we could.”

“...Out for a drink?”   
  
“No, we’re doing it here. And no alcohol.”

“Damn.”

Hyoga had taken up one of the more comfortable seats on the side of the main fighting area, the plush felt good on his skin, feeling a sigh slip out. The chairs were used so little by him, it was such a relief.

Mozu had laid down on a set of three chairs, kicking back as he went with an opening question. “Got any friends?”   
  
“Plenty of them.”

“Damn, I got like, three at most.”

“I have two who are closer than the rest. Homura and Tsukasa. You may have seen them around, pink hair, and an overly tall giant…”   
  
“Oh, those two? Yeah, I’ve seen them around the city before, hanging out with some weirdo.”

“Green hair?”   
  
“Green hair.”   
  
Hyoga nods, “That’s Senku.”   
  


“Weird lookin’ kid.” He takes a swig of his water bottle, “My two main ones are Kirisame and Amaryllis, you’ve met Kirisame. Ama does makeup with some girl named Ruri, apparently, they do business work together.”

“I’ll have to tell Homura.” He can’t help but ask this question, even if it sounds rude. “Are you from Japan? Your mannerisms are off from the norm.”   
  
“Oh, yeah. I am. Parent’s aren’t.” He says this with no thrill towards his family, nor any care about the question. In truth, he doesn’t know his parents. He knows Kirisame’s, lived his whole life with them, but they always made it clear that he was an oddity, that he didn’t belong and Kirisame was the only reason he stayed.

But it was true, Kirisame’s parents weren’t from Japan.

“My lineage comes from several hundreds of years, however, I’m one of the few left to keep up with my craft currently. The art of spear fights is loved by many, but the clan, my family, never wants the art of our style to fade. I intend to teach it to those who are worthy.”

“You sounding all high and mighty is pissing me off again.”

The subject is changed, “When you’re not coming here, what do you do?”

“Offhand jobs, usually spend the other time shopping, doing something with Kiri or Ama, or I train.”

“Why do you train so much?”   
  
“It’s fun. Plus fewer people bug me ‘cause I’m tall  _ and _ jacked.” However his loud, over the top at times personality can be a bit...Hard to handle for ones not used to it. “I really just like doing it, no other reason than I get to see sides you normally don’t.”

“Is winning not part of it?”   
  
“Winning is definitely part of it.” He gets a grin, “It’s not completely, but it is there. It’s more part of it when you’re evenly matched, or an underdog.”   
  
“Is that why you try so hard with me?”   
  
“I think so.” He does have admiration for Hyoga, it’s clear on his words and it’s clear on how he keeps coming back, he wants there to be a day when he beats him. “What about you, do you have anyone who you see as an equal?”   
  
“The three I mentioned earlier, and my family. They’re the ones who taught me after all.”

Mozu feels a pang of jealousy. “I guess they helped you out with a lot of stuff.”

“That’s what they should do, anyway.” He either doesn’t notice or willingly ignores Mozu’s scowl, “Favorite food?”   
  
“Real basic question. Anything fried or cold.”   
  
“Fish.”

“Would’ve loved my house then, plenty of fish.”

-

As the two of them continued to talk on, the atmosphere of the room had evened out to something more familiar to them both. It was, uplifting? That’s what Mozu wanted to call it. It was friendly and sorta made Mozu feel happy with deciding to quit the fight and just talk.

Once it was time for him to go, he had put his clothes on and left. He was left thinking a few things from what had happened.

Why was Hyoga someone who could piss him off and bring joy out of him too? Why did he feel some happiness with the end of the day’s events? Why did he want to do it again? Hell, why did the man intrigue him so much?

If this was love, he didn’t know how he was gonna deal with that.


End file.
